


The Wren - Guinevere

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animals, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://drawmelot.livejournal.com/215148.html">Celtic animal project</a>, using the wren. The wren are natural care givers. They are single- but open-minded and will find imaginative and unusual solutions to their problems. They are calm in the midst of stormy weather, and they have a high sense of responsibility and moral integrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wren - Guinevere

Info: Drawn and inked by hand, coloured with Photoshop 7. Based on S4.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Vensre for holding my hand, and Phoenix for your support!
> 
> Can also be found on: [Dreamwidth](http://drawmelot.dreamwidth.org/21526.html).


End file.
